no es otro tipico amourshipping
by jasosli
Summary: Que pasaria si serena no amara a su amado ash y lo odiara?
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1

ERES UN IDIOTA UN IDIOTA - decía un chica

CALLATE Y DEJA DE GRITARME - decía un chico

QUE TE CREES PADRE PARA GRITARME , ADEMAS TU ESTUPIDA LIBRETA CALLO EN MI BELLA CARA - seguía gritando la chica

ni que fuera tan bella - dice el chico en voz baja

QUE DIJISTE - dice la chica con un aura negra y deseos de matar a ese

Serena calmate - dice una chica morena a su lado

RING !

te salvaste - dice la chica amenazando al chico

Huy que miedo mira como tiemblo - dice el chico con sarcasmo

y hacie fue el dia cada vez que los profesores se iban por cambio de clase ellos comenzaban a pelear

POV ASH

RING !

Al fin suena la última campaña ya puedo descansar de los profesores y ella claro

ASH ESPERA - me grita alguien por detrás

Al fin llegas clemont ya me iba al metro sólo - le digo y le doy una botella de agua

Uff perdón tube que limpiar el salón con shauna - me dice cansado . el es clemont el es mi mejor amigo desde que estamos en quinto grado

Seguimos hablando hasta que llegamos a la estación del metro

Adiós - se despide de mi

Adiós - me despido yo y llega mi tren enseguida

RAPIDO SHAUNA !

POV SERENA

RAPIDO SHAUNA ! - le grito ami amiga

No no puedo más estoy cansada te llamó después - me dice me da tristeza

se cierran las puertas pero ella trata de decirme algo

Que? - preguntó confusa

Detrás de ti - no escuchó lo que dice después le preguntó

Me volteo y el esta frente a mi

P: ( significa pensamientos ok los dejó con la historia)

P: era esto lo que me decía shauna

Que te pasa torpe porque esa cara - me dice el idiota

NADA QUE TE ... - el idiota me tapa la boca

Shhhh nos miran - veo al rededor y las personas nos miran a mi y ash

Ya después me siento pero llega una abuelita y le di mi asiento y minutos después no se que paso y termine pegada a ash no me puedo mover esa abuela debe estar jajaja esa niña boba la engañe con mi encanto de abuela y yo me voy tranquila y se sentada . trató de moverme pero no puedo pero sigo

Deja de moverte - me dice pero sigo

Deja de moverte - sigue pero no hago caso

QUE DEJES DE ...

CONTINUARA ...

 **Este es mi primer fic esperó y les guste aceptó criticas**


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

POV SERENA

QUE DEJES DE - no termino lo que iba a decir porque el tren se detuvo de repente.

varias personas se cayeron y fue muy gracioso hasta que me di cuenta de algo y era que estaba encima de la persona que mas odio

P:porque me pasa esto

simplemente porque yo lo escribi

y quien eres tu ?

yo soy el autor de esta historia

y porque termine asi dime

porque tengo que darte un empujoncito o varios para que te guste el mostaza y agradece que no terminaste estilo to love ru

tienes razon que bueno que esto no termino estilo rito caidas locas y a mi nunca me gustara el mostaza

si tu lo dices).

y el autor se fue de la mente de serena y sip toda esa conversacion estubo en su mente serena debe ir a un manicomio oh ya esta en uno es lo que llamamos colegio o eso es lo que yo creo? como sea volvamos al fic

tonta abuelita - digo con enojo

que estas diciendo? - me mira con cara de cofunso el otro

nada que te incumba - le digo para que se calle

como sea estas pesada sabes - me dice y me enojo

debes ser de esas personas que comen y comen y no engorda - me dice y sigue el enojo.

y asi pasaron varios minutos el siguio hablando hasta que las personas salieran del tren y fueramos normal

ESTACION BOCETO DE PALETA, REPITO ESTACION BOCETO DE PALETA !

al fin - digo yo

se abren las puertas y lo primero que hago es darle un golpe al mostaza que llego hasta la salida del metro

uf es verdad que golpear a alguien relaja - digo muy tranquila y feliz y sigo mi camino hasta llegar a casa

AL DIA SIGUIENTE

serena como te fue ayer - me dice shauna

no me lo recuerdes - le digo enojada

osea que te fue mal - me dice

malisimo - sigue el enojo

jajajajajajajajajajaj - se rie de mi mala suerte T . T , ella es shauna es mi mejor amiga la conozco desde el kinder somos muy iguales ella es muy animada ella quiere llegar a ser modelo

jaja que chistoso mejor deja de reirte que llego el profesor - le digo y el profesor llega con dos personas y una de ellas me parece conocida

buenos dias alumno hoy tenemos nuevo integrantes - dice

hola soy korrina - dice una chica rubia asi como la de legalmente rubia pero con el uniforme y se ve muy feliz

hola soy calem - dice el otro chico y se quien es

bueno korrina sientate detras de serena y tu calem detras de ash - dice el profesor

e inicio la clase hasta que el profesor se fue por algo cosa de profesores

hola soy serena - le digo a legalmente rubia

hola soy korrina - me dice muy feliz

espero que seamos buenas amigas - le digo

clar - no termino porque varios chicos se le colocaron ahi

serena cuanto tiempo sin verte - me dice calem

lo mismo digo - le digo feliz

oye quieres - no termino porque le paso lo mismo que korrina todas la chicas se pegaron a el incluso shauna

que quieres - le digo al mostaza

PORQUE ME GOLPEASTE AYER - me grita el otro

POR DECIRME PESADA Y LO QUE PASO EN EL TREN Y NO ME GRITES - le grito yo

Y POR ESO ME PEGARAS - enserio dice eso

LLAMAR A UNA CHICA PESADA ES UN INSULTO - le grito otra vez

oigan por favor dejen de pelear si apenas inician la clases - dice korrina que nos calma a los dos

pero asi fue todo el dia hasta que termino el dia peleamos llegaba korrina clemont o shauna evitaban algun homicidio etc e inicia el fin de semana siiiiiiiiiiii

 **segundo capitulo acepto criticas**


	3. Chapter 3

CAPITULO 3

Oye serena - dice shauna

dime - le respondo

desde cuando conoces a ash y como se conocieron ? - me dice con curiosidad

ah eso , ok nos conoci - no término la frase porque suena el timbre haciendo que mi amiga se decepcione

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO ! ESTUPIDO TIMBRE CUANDO DEBES SONAR NO LO HACES - grita mi amiga enojada

shauna, calmate cuando llegue el recesó te lo diré ok - le digo a mi amiga para que se calme

ok - me dice calmada

RING ! RING !

ok, lista - al escuchar esas palabras le brillan los ojos

si, si, ya dilo - me dice con mucho, muchísimo ánimo

ok, nos conocimos en (la historia es la que ya conocen )

Flashback

Chicos donde están - grito asustada - donde están

Yo nunca quise venir a este campamento MAMIIIIIIIIIIIII - sigo asustada

Escuchó un sonido que vienen de un arbusto del el sale un poliwag que me sorprende y hace que me lastime la rodilla , luego escuchó otro sonido

Poliwag donde estás - escucho la voz de un niño que buscaba a ese pokemon

oye que hacés ahí en el suelo? - me pregunta el niño

yo no me puedo parar mi rodilla me duele - el trata de ayudarme pero no sirvió

ves te lo dije no puedo - le digo ya dándome por vencida

vamos , tu puedes nunca te rindas hasta el final - después de haberme dicho eso me volvió a ayudar haciendo que esta vez pueda pararme

vez te lo dije , mi nombre es ash - me dice el niño

yo soy serena - le digo un poco tímida

bueno serena vamos , los demás deben estar esperándonos

Fin de flashback

Y así fue como conoci a ash y me "enamore" de el - al terminar veo como mi amiga esta... Llorando?

shauna que te p...- no término mi frase porque ella me interrumpe

ES TAN HERMOSO SNIF.. ES COMO SI FUERA UN CUENTO DE HADAS SNIF ... ES COMO SI TU FUERAS LA PRINCESA Y ASH EL PRINCIPE BUAHHHHH QUE BELLO - la historia le pareció bella

Pero porque dices que estabas "enamorada"-me impresiona su cambio de ánimo

Porque era pequeña y ahora es un idiota

RING ! RING !

y las clases siguieron normales porque ash no fue hoy

Mientras en casa de ash

QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEE !

 **PERDON POR NO HABER SUBIDO UN CAPÍTULO POR MUCHO TIEMPO PERDI INSPIRACIÓN Y TALVEZ DEMORE EN SUBIR OTRO LA OTRA SEMANA INICIO CLASES PERO TALVEZ EL COLEGIO ME INSPIRÉ GRACIAS POR LEER**


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

QUEEEEEEE! - grito sorprendido

Tal y como escuchaste - dice mi madre muy tranquila

Pero porque , acaso me odias - le digo a mi madre llorando falsamente

No hijo no te odio es que - si, si me odias

Es que no querías hijos verdad, ok no importa buscaré un cuchillo y le diré adiós al mundo - debes creer esto

Enserio, quiero ver - es enserio

Vamos es una broma, y que serena se quedará también es broma - que sea broma arceus

No , serena se quedará acá - no, no

Cuanto tiempo - digo decepcionado, pero sorprende a mi madre

Ella se quedará un ...

En la casa de serena

Mes - es enserio

UN MES NO, NO PUEDO SOPORTAR TANTO ! - primero muerta antes que estar un mes en casa de ash

Deja de gritar serena - enserio mujer quien no gritaría por esto

Pero mamá yo no quiero - no quiero ir a su casa

Pues debes prepara tus cosas - voy a MORIR !

Al menos me puedes decir porque tengo que ir a su casa - dame un excusa madre

Debo viajar, hablé con Delia y estaba de acuerdo - es una buena excusa, trabajo

No quiero dejarte sola serena, no se que haría si te pasará algo - hay me harás llorar

Ok, ok viaja tranquila - debes ser fuerte serena, debes ser fuerte

Al día siguiente

Bueno hija me voy - la voy a extrañar

Adiós mamá - es un mes serena

Portaré bien y no quiero problemas solo es un mes - si lo dices suena sencillo

Ok adiós - fue lo último que dije antes que llegará el taxi

Bueno serena, no es el fin del mundo. CLARO QUE ES EL FIN DEL MUNDO, ME VOY A QUEDAR UN MES EN LA CASA DE LA PERSONA QUE MAS ODIO EN EL MUNDO - no me había dado cuenta que muchas personas me veían raro, para evitar más la humillación salí corriendo hasta la escuela

Cuando había llegado a la escuela saludé a shauna como siempre, llegamos al salón y había chocado con alguien, ese alguien ash no reaccionó ni nada por el estilo solo me dijo hola cómo una persona normal dejando a varios sorprendidos normalmente nos ponemos a discutir como todos los días pero no hoy, y la razón es que debo estar un mes en su casa, debe estar muy enojado por eso pero no es el unico. Después de eso las clases fueron normales si discusiones ni nada, sólo tenía en mente que tendría que estar un mes en casa de ash, pero mis pensamientos fueron distraídos por la campaña del descanso.

Serena - me pregunta mi amiga

Dime shauna que pasa - veo que me mira un poco raro

Que pasa, porque ash te saludo, porque no pelearon como siempre algo pasa - esta sospechando

No nada, no te preocupes - creelo

no te creo, te conozco dime que pasa - esta preocupada se lo tendré que decir

Ok te lo diré pero no grites - se lo diré

Ok no gritare - prepararé

Pero antes debemos hacer el saludo de promesa de amigas - después de todos eso , se lo diré

Bien , me voy a quedar un mes en casa de ash - bien es un peso menos

QUEEEEEEEEE! - NO EL SALUDO

Prometiste no gritar shauna, el saludo - hay arceus la gente nos ve

Pero quien no gritaría con esto, DIMEEEEE! - nadie

Como sea sólo un mes, un mes - y la palabra mes se hizo eco

Tu puedes serena - es lindo que ella me apoye

Gracias

Después de esta conversación término el descanso, y siguieron las clases normales, ya falta poco para el inicio de mi tortura

Bueno alumnos hoy la limpieza se encargan ash y serena - porque profesor, porque

QUE! - ash y yo gritamos al mismo tiempo

Sin gritos, ustedes dos a limpiar los demás que disfruten el fin de semana - después de eso todos salieron shauna quería esperarme pero le dije que se fuera, clemont también le ofreció lo mismo a ash pero lo rechazó.

Yo recogere los papeles tu acomo da las sillas - el no renegó ni nada, sólo realizó la orden, mientras recogía todo tropecé con el

Eres muy torpe - callate idiota

Yo solamente me fui al baño sin escucharlo, el baño queda muy lejos del salón y ya todo el mundo se había ido, solamente me limpie la cara y sentí que alguien me jalaba el cabello

Hola serena - esa voz

Miette, que haces - que va a hacer

Esto - agarró mi cabello y lo corto con unas tijeras que tenía

Pero que te pasa estas loca - me va a lastimar

Loca, de amor por ash, el es mío te lo dije y te lo advertí así que ás las consecuencias de tus actos - que me va a hacer

AYUDA, ALGUIEN AYUDEMEEEEEE!

Nadie te escuchará, esta tijera primero fue a tu cabello, irá a tu corazón ASH ES MIO - solamente cerré los ojos y grite

AYUDAAAAAAA! - sólo grite para luego ver sangre

Eres una psicópata - veo a ash con la tijera enterrada en su brazo, y hay mucha sangre

Ash yo - miette esta sorprendida

Callate demente, alejate de mi, mis amigos y alejate de serena - después de estas palabras miette salió corriendo ash enseguida fue a socorrerme

Serena te encuentras bien - me dice preocupado

Claro que no casi te mata ella por mi culpa - comienzo a llorar pero ash me abraza

Tranquila - después de eso fuimos a la enfermería a vendar la herida ash, limpiamos la sangre y luego nos fuimos

Quieres que te ayude con tus cosas - me está prestando su ayuda?

No gracias, no necesito tu lástima - no, no quiero que me ayudes

Deja de ser terca, sólo te ofrezco mi ayuda - el no dejo que le dijera no, fuimos a mi casa recogí ropa algunas cosas y a mi fennekin

Todo listo? - me pregunta

Si vamonos - fuimos a la casa de ash

Mira fennekin tienes un amigo nuevo - ash tiene un pikachu

OYE SERENA TIENES HAMBRE - grita ash desde la cocina

UN POCO - le digo

OK VOY A PREPARAR LA CENA - ash cocina?

Fui a bañarme y vei la casa de ash era muy bonita, volví al cuarto de ash para cambiarme

Pikachu , fennekin den media vuelta - no quiero que me vean

Serena la cena esta - oh no,

PERVERTIDOOOOOOO ! - me vio en ropa interior

Deja de tirarme cosas - me vio en pantis

Después de ese momento humillante, cenamos no dijimos ni una sola palabra ese silencio era molesto, me cepille los dientes para luego dormir pero no sabía dónde

Oye ash donde voy a... - no puede ser

Donde que - ash esta en...

Donde que - duerme en boxers, debo salir del trance pensara que soy pervertida

A y-yo donde voy a dormir - no tartamudeez serena

Ahí - señala el piso

Es una broma verdad, no soy un pokemon para dormir en el piso, sin ofender - creo que no le gustó a fennekin ni a pikachu

Como sea duerme en mi cama, yo iré al sofá - el se fue del cuarto dejándome sola

"Sueño de serena"

Nunca debí conocerte serena

Yo tampoco ash

" fin del sueño "

Me desperté después de eso, ese fue el momento en que ash y yo dejamos de ser amigos baje por un vaso de agua y vi que ash estaba viendo televisión

Que ves? - le pregunto

School days - que es eso

Y de que trata - parece estúpido

Trata de un chico que le gusta una chica y la quiere conquistar, por eso otra chica lo ayuda a conquistarla pero ella termina enamorada de él, están transmitiendo el último capítulo quieres verlo - me pregunta

Claro

30 minutos después

Pero que paso aquí? - preguntó asustada

Fue el mejor final del mundo - dice ash alegre

Feliz? 2 protagonistas mueren y una se lleva su cabeza al mar - como esto es feliz

Sekai se lo merecía - esta loco

Ash seguía hablando sobre ese final y no me había dado cuenta que usa lentes

Oye y esos lentes - al escuchar eso los esconde

Que lentes? - porque miente

Esos lentes de hipster - tengo que saberlo

Bueno, desde niño necesito lentes,.en el jardín infantil me molestaban por usarlos, le dije a mi mamá que odiaba mis lentes y que me molestaban deje esa escuela y comencé a usar lentes de contacto, los lentes sólo los uso aquí - que triste

Bueno, burlate se que quieres - debo hacerlo

No - que hice

Guau, eres serena - no eres el único que se hace esa pregunta

Como sea, tu cama es grande ambos podemos dormir en ambos lados - que pasa

Debes tener fiebre , pero si lo dice la chica que se me quedó mirando en ropa interior por 5 minutos ok - que

Y otra cosa nadie sabrá esto serena ok - oh no

Ok

Aquí el capítulo 4 todos los capítulos serán desde el punto de vista de serena que les ha parecido


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5

Miralos están juntos, porque están juntos, escuchaste ash y serena llegaron juntos, viste a serena su cabello esta corto quien la rechazó, y si alguien se lo corto, el brazo de ash lo viste , que le paso, la persona que lo lastimó se las verás conmigo - todos los estudiantes murmuraban tras la llegada de ash junto a mi

Repasemos, primero - dice ash serio

Nadie debe saber que vivimos junto ... por ahora - solo shauna lo sabe

Segundo - dice ash

Nadie debe saber lo de tu brazo y mi cabello - causante la loca de miette

Tercero y último, no debemos pelear todo se resolverá después entendido - wow me sorprende lo serio que está

Ok - nadie debe saberlo

Serena - llega shauna corriendo

UF, odio correr espera y recuperó el aliento - que mala condición física

Dime que pasa - no enloquezcas

QUE TE PASO EN EL CABELLO, QUE LE HICISTE A MI AMIGA KETCHUM SE QUE SERENA VIVE EN TU CASA AHORA - hay no me mires así ash

Ella lo sabía y no me lo dijiste - hay arceus protegeme de lo que va a venir

RESPONDE ME SERENA QUE TE PASO - hay arceus

PORQUE SE LO CONTASTE - hay arceus

CALLENSE LA GENTE NOS VE - que se callen

ROMPISTE LA PRIMERA REGLA - pero que importa esas reglas

SI LA SE Y LO HICE POR

no había terminado porque sino la alarma de inicio de clases, había acordado en explicarles cuando terminara las clases ... bueno solo con ash, hábia sonado la alarma de recreo y shauna me arrastro enseguida lejos del salón

Haber cuenta me que paso - no sabía que decir

Y-yo ... yo - no podía decirle, no quiero preocuparla

Si no quieres decirlo no te obligará, hablemos de otra cosa como la pijamada - es verdad la pijamada

Quienes vendrán? - le digo a mi amiga

Aparte de tu y yo korrina y miette - espera que dijo miette

¿Miette? - decir su nombre me da un poco de miedo

Si ¿porque? ¿Que pasa con ella? - se lo tendré que decir

Ella es la causante de mi cabello y del brazo de ash - sólo con decir eso a mi amiga se sorprendio

Que fue ella? - me pregunta

Si cuando todos se habían ido y ash y yo limpiábamos el salón, fui al baño y ella me corto el cabello con unas tijeras, después me iba a atacar pero llegó ash y miette le enterro la tijera en - se lo dije y estoy temblando

Wow,Wow dejame procesar esto un momento, miette te lastimó a ti y a ash - dice sería

Si - le digo

Entonces si se acerca a ti se las Vera conmigo ok - hay que linda

Entonces lo de la pijamada - no quiero estar con miette

No te preocupes miette no vendrá seremos sólo las tres el viernes en mi casa - su casa

Me gustaría pero no puedo, solamente debo estar en casa de ash - me gustaría que fuera en su casa

Entonces será en casa de ash - creo que a él no le gustara

Debo convencerlo te lo diré mañana - ash dirá que si

Después de eso las clases siguieron normales hasta su fin tuve que irme caminando con ash, pude haber salido con calem el me había pedido salir un rato pero desde lejos veia a ash diciendo que dijera no y me nege, después de unos minutos llegamos a casa

Porque le dijiste a shauna - saca el tema enseguida

Porque estaba enojada ese día y le dije - le digo

Y quien es ese chico calem - enserio me pregunta por el

El es un amigo solo me pidió salir con el un rato nada más - sólo digo eso

Pues ese chico es un mal para ti - enserio calem

Porque lo dices, y porque dudas de el es un buen chico - así es calem

Es lo que muestra por fuera, si yo fuera tu me alejaría de el - que dices

Pues no es mi amigo y cambiando de tema puedo hacer una pijamada el viernes - di que sí

No - que dijo

Por favor ash - uso mi cara de perro maltratado

No - dice serio

Por favor, por favor, por favor ashiboy - con solo decir ashiboy se enojó

Odio que me digan así y más tu - tengo una idea

Ashboy, ashiboy, ashiboy, ashiboy - desesperaste

OK YA PERO DEJA DE DECIRME ASI - si

Gracias ashiboy - eso último fue para molestarlo

Que dijiste - dice enojado

Nada ashiboy

Viernes en la noche

"TOC TOC"

Hola serena - dicen mis amigas

Hola chicas - les digo

Hola ash - le saludan a ash el responde al saludo sin darse cuenta traía sus lentes, le hago una señal y el enseguida la capta y se los quita

Que pasa serena - shauna nota mis señales a ash

N-nada no pasa nada - le digo

Y que vamos a hacer, y porque ash esta aquí - pregunta korrina

Primero no se shauna tubo que organizar todo, segundo ash vive aquí - le digo a korrina

Entonces shauna que haremos - me sorprende que no haya pregunta por lo de ash

Cosas de chicas sin chicos - dice señalando a ash

Ah yo ok dormire aquí y ustedes irán a mi habitación - enseguida fuimos a su habitación

Serena, que te pasó en el cabello - pregunta korrina yo le conte todo lo que había ocurrido ella sólo se sorprendió

Wow,wow dejame procesar esto miette te lastimó y ash te salvo y su brazo fue lastimado - me recuerda un poco lo que dijo shauna pero diferentes palabras

Ajá - le digo

Es triste y lindo al mismo tiempo - eh

Eh - shauna piensa lo mismo que yo

C-omo que lindo - digo sorprendida

Mira ash te salvo de una loca psicopata, eso es amor - hay que asco

Hablando de amor korrina veo que te gusta clemont - dice shauna haciendo que korrina se sonroje

Y-yo so-solamente cr-creo que e-es l-lindo - dice tartamudeando

Entonces quieres conquistarlo - dice shauna con una sonrisa pícara

Si - dice emocionada

Pues llamemos al que lo conoce mejor ash - dice shauna y llega ash enseguida

Que pasa - no se da cuenta de sus lentes

Primero ayuda a korrina con clemont - dice shauna

Ajá - dice el

Y segundo desde cuando usas lentes? - ash enseguida se quita los lentes enseguida

Ah eh quieres conquistar ah clemont pues le gusta la ciencia y ya me voy adiós - antes de salir shauna lo agarra de su camiseta

No tu te vas hasta que ella lo tenga - ash sólo dio un suspiro

Ok pero dejame buscar algo de comer y vuelvo - ash se fue trajo unas papas fritas y usa sus lentes de contacto

Clemont esta loco por la ciencia, le gusta le tecnología , y los videojuegos también le gusta él chocolate - dice ash

Y que le disgusta - pregunta korrina

Los deportes, correr, sudar etc - cada palabra entristece a korrina

Entonces no tengo oportunidad - dice apunto de llorar korrina

No digas nunca polos opuestos se atraen además tú le gustas sólo debes ser tú misma puede que sus gustos sean diferentes pero le gustas tal y como eres si yo fuera tu lo llamaría - dice ash

Pero no tengo su número - dice korrina, ash le da su celular y lo llama después de unos minutos de hablar habían acordado verse el domingo

Gracias ash - dice korrina abrazando a ash con todas sus fuerzas

De nada de todos modos necesitaban un empujón - dice ash para luego irse

Bueno korrina ya está con clemont, dime serena quien te gusta - enserio

Nadie - digo

Entonces ash y calem son nadie - ash enserio

Calem es un amigo, pero ash enserio a el lo odio - lo odio

Eso no lo creo - dice shauna con una sonrisa pícara

No me crees a calem lo deje hace tiempo en la friendzone y ash cuando muera bailaré en su tumba - digo

Ya calmate serena shauna sólo bromea - dice korrina

Y shauna a ti quien te gusta - digo y parece que shauna se puso nerviosa

Nadie - dice temblando

Y porque tiemblas eh - dice korrina con una sonrisa pícara

Bueno yo estoy saliendo con alguien - dice shauna y me sorprende

Y porque no me lo dijiste - digo

Porque te pondrías como una loca - tiene razón

Si ese chico te hace daño se las vera conmigo

Y la noche pasó normal vimos películas, lloramos, comimos helado, jugamos videojuegos, hicimos una pelea de almohadas, cantamos, vimos otra película, volvimos a llorar y comer helado para después dormir

"Sueño de serena"

Te tu manilla ya no la quiero

Te tu bobo anillo

Te odio

Yo te odio más ash

"Fin del sueño"

Había tenido otro sueño cuando ash y yo dejamos de ser amigos, el había tirado la manilla que le di y que raramente conservo, no se porque, fui a la cocina por un vaso de agua y veo a ash de nuevo viendo televisión

Esto lo haces siempre? - le preguntó

Y mirarme cuando veo tele lo haces siempre? - dice igual como yo le dije

Jajaj no, no soy una loca psicópata - digo

Ajá, no lo eres, y el ruido de shauna llorando era porque la torturabas u otra cosa - que le pasa

Que te pasa idiota yo no trato así a mis amigas sólo estábamos viendo titanic - digo enojada

Ajá sólo titanic - que insinúa

Cambiando de tema porque me ayudas y me tratas bien - digo

Pues la razón porque te ayudo es que tu no puedes cuidarte de ti misma, y alguien debe ayudarte como a una bebé, y si algo malo te pasará tendría serios problemas con tu madre - dice el

Yo no soy una bebé - digo enojada

Si lo eres gua gua gua - dice imitando a un bebé

Eres un idiota - me lanzo para golpearlo en la cara, hicimos mucho ruido y korrina y shauna despertaron

Que es todo ese ruido - dice korrina somnolienta

Nada solo es serena y ash que se están abrazando - dice shauna con una sonrisa pícara

Que - digo y no me había dado cuenta de que ash me tina en sus brazos

Vámonos korrina dejemos sólo a los tórtolos - dice shauna llendose con korrina a dormir

Esperen es un malentendido - décimos al mismo tiempo ash y yo

Que lindo dicen cosas al mismo tiempo - dice korrina somnolienta

Esperen chicas - esto ellas nunca lo olvidarán porque

 **Espero y les haya gustado este nuevo capítulo comenten que ó y si tienen una duda o una idea para la historia dejalo en  
**


	6. 6 la cita de serena y calem?

Capítulo 6

Oye serena quieres salir un rato - le dice calem a serena, yo le hago señas de que no valla

Si calem - dice la torpe, yo solamente me golpeó la cara con mi mano

Oye ash que haces - dice shauna

Solamente veo como la tonta de serena sale con calem - digo enojado

O será otra cosa - dice shauna con una sonrisa pícara

No - digo seco

Por que no la seguimos a ver que pasa? - dice korrina

Buena idea - dice clemont

Pero antes ponganse sus lentes de espía - dice korrina

Para que? - pregunta shauna

Porque son geniales y serena no sabrá quién somos - dice korrina, no tardamos hablando que ya habían salido

Rapido, ya se fueron

Salimos corriendo del salón, ellos ya habían salido del colegio corrimos hasta encontrarlos, habían entrado a un café que se encontraba cerca

Puedo tomar su orden - dice el mesero

Quiero una malteada de chocolate y un brownie - dice shauna

Enserio, shauna - digo reprochándole

Que no nos vamos a quedar esperando con hambre mientras vemos a ellos comer, además tengo hambre y tu también tienes - dice un poco desesperada

Bueno yo quiero sólo un café - dice clemont

Yo quiero lo que pidió mi amiga - dice korrina

Yo quiero lo mismo que ella pidió - digo dando un suspiro

Bueno ya le traeré sus pedidos - dice el mesero para luego irse

De que hablaran? - preguntó

Por que, te interesa - dice shauna con una sonrisa pícara

Que insinuas - digo

Nada

Pasaron unos minutos hasta que llegaron nuestros pedidos, ellos seguían hablando y serena se reía, shauna sólo decía esto está rico korrina y clemont se reían de todo lo que hacía, yo solo veía a serena y calem, pagaron y se fueron del café nosotros hicimos lo mismo, los seguimos hasta el cine

Y que película van a ver? - pregunta korrina

Una de drama y romance - digo

Y los boletos - dice shauna

Ya los compre - digo

Entremos ya - dice shauna

La película duro 2 horas, fue tan, tan, pero tan aburrida que me dormí 10 veces lo único increíble fue la muerte del protagonista, eso fue increíble salimos de la sala con shauna llorando a mares

Porque, porque, PORQUEEEE ARCEUS - dice shauna llorando

Shauna calmate, sólo fue una película - dice korrina tratando de calmarla

SOLO UNA PELICULA, FUE LA HISTORIA DE AMOR MAS DULCE, PORQUE EUGENIO DE LA ROSA TUBO QUE MORIR EN BRAZOS DE JUANITA CECILIA DE LOS SANTOS - dice llorando aún más

Calmate, ya se van y sabrán que los estamos siguiendo - digo un poco frustrado

Pero - dice calmándose

Eugenio de la rosa esta vivo - dice korrina

Es enserio - dice shauna con esperanza

Si el aparece en la secuela - dice korrina

Esa película tiene secuela - digo decepcionado

Siiiiii - dice shauna saltando de alegría

Vamonos, ya pasaron varios minutos y se fueron

Salimos corriendo del cine para alcanzarlos, se dirigían a un parque de diversiones, iban a cada juego y siempre que calem ganaba un premio serena lo abrazaba me enojaba tanto ¿porque?, para que no nos vieran tambien "jugábamos " para que no sospecharan de que éramos nosotros

Oye adonde fueron serena y calem? - pregunta shauna

Ahí a la rueda de la fortuna - digo señalando

Oye korrina y clemont no estaban con nosotros? - pregunta shauna

Ahí, clemont ganó un premio para korrina - digo

Oh qué lindo y de donde sacaste los binoculares? - vuelve a preguntar

Internet - digo

Donde habré escuchado eso - dice riéndose

Los gane - digo

Bueno y que hacen - dice shauna

Están hablando, serena se ríe, y calem la abraza - lo último lo digo enojado

Oye porque usas lentes? - pregunta shauna

Cuales lentes yo no uso lentes - digo nervioso

No mientas, en la pijamada te vi con lentes, vi un estuche en el baño y en la mañana vi que tenías unos lentes en una mesa mientras dormías - dice shauna

Me viste dormido? - preguntó

Ese no es el caso, hablamos de tus lentes - dice tratando de cambiar de tema

Uso lentes porque los necesito, y no los uso en colegio o la calle porque lo odio y no más preguntas sobre eso - digo un poco frustrado

Y serena? - dice shauna

Que pasa con serena - digo

Te gusta? - dice shauna y está preguntando eso?

Enserio, ella no me gusta - porque pregunta eso

Bueno, es que... - no termina porque ya habíamos bajado

Oye serena, el pelo corto se te ve lindo - dice calle

Eh gracias - dice serena incómoda

Te ves muy linda - sigue hablando calem, ese idiota la esta alagando

Que te pasa hoy? - dice serena aún incómoda

Lo que me pasa, es que estoy loco por ti - dice acercando su rostro al de el

Espera, aún no vallas - dice shauna

Pero que te pasa - dice serena, para luego darle una cachetada

Serena, no te vallas quedate conmigo - dice el idiota sosteniendo su brazo

Sueltame me lastimas - dice serena con una expresión de dolor

Vamos ya - dice shauna

Dejame calem - dice serena

No, no quiero eres mía - dice el psicópata ese

Dejala idiota - digo

Ash, shauna - dice serena alegre

Y tú quien eres para mandarme ketchum - dice empujandome

Nadie, excepto mi puño - digo dándole un puño en la cara

Gracias - dice serena a mi y a shauna

Serena no me dejes - dice calem levantándose

Oye calem - dice shauna enojada

Que - dice calem

Ten idiota por molestar a mi amiga - shauna le da un puño que lo deja inconsciente y con sangre en su nariz

Pegas duro para ser chica - digo

Gracias - dice shauna y chocamos los puños

Vamos a buscar un taxi

Llamamos un taxi para ir a casa, el camino estuvo muy callado nadie dirogio la palabra minutos después llegamos a casa

Que fue lo que te dije - le digo a serena

Y-yo - dice serena balbuceando

Ese chico era un mal para ti y que te alejarás de el pero como eres una tonta y no me escuchaste mira lo que ocurrió - digo enojado y frustrado al mismo tiempo y hago que serena lloré

Ash calmate, serena se equivocó - dice shauna consolándola

No el tiene razón, fui una completa idiota, yo creí que era mi amigo - dice serena llorando

Ya ya serena hubieras visto como ash se preocupaba por ti - dice shauna

Que? - dice serena

Si el te siguió desde que salieron del colegio - dice shauna

Que yo recuerde tu también viniste y korrina fue quien tuvo la idea - digo desesperado

Ah entonces los llantos del cine eras tú shauna? - dice serena

Yo, no no fue otra chica - dice shauna nerviosa

Ajá, Eugenio de la rosa - digo cómicamente

Saben que, mejor me voy dejaré que tu príncipe te cuide chao serena - dice shauna alegre

No es mi príncipe - dice serena frustrada

Ajá, tórtolos - dice pícara

No somos tórtolos - decimos al mismo tiempo

Deja de decir lo mismo que yo - decimos de nuevo al mismo tiempo

Es lindo ver cómo dicen las cosas juntos, adiós - dice comicamente

Gracias por lo de ahora - dice serena, y me agradece?

De nada? - digo confuso

Porque te preocupas - dice otra vez

Porque eres una bebé - digo

Eres un imbécil - dice y me golpea

 **nuevo** **capítulo que les pareció les gustó si tienen ideas deja en los comentarios y si ignoras los comentarios un gatito muere no seas cruel y salva un gatito**

 **Este capítulo lo hice desde el punto de vista de ash y el otro también**

 **Chao**


	7. Fiebre

Capítulo 7

Hola hijo - dice mi madre alegre por el teléfono

Hola mamá - digo un poco dormido

Que hacen, como estan, se alimentan bien? - pregunta ella

si mamá estamos bien, oye regresas pronto? - preguntó

Oh eso, tendrán que esperar - dice

Que dijiste? - digo confundido

Es que hay mucho trabajo y estaremos unos 2 meses más - dice

Hay no, y yo me estaba alegrando de que se fuera serena - digo decepcionado

Bueno hijo debo colgar adiós - dice

Adiós - digo triste

Oye ash que hora es - dice serena dormida

5:30 - digo

Bueno me voy a bañar ... - no termino porque se cae

Serena, serena que te pasa - digo preocupado, preocupado? por serena

No es nada - dice y tocó su frente

Tienes fiebre, y muy alta - digo aún más preocupado

Pero porque, ayer estaba bien - dice

Ayer

Flashback

Serena entra, esta lloviendo

Claro que no esto es divertido

Entra ya idiota

No torpe

Fin del flashback

Eso te pasa por no escucharme - digo molesto

Era lluvia, no me pude contener, es divertida y romantica - dice

Si, si la lluvia - digo molesto

Entonces que hacemos - dice serena

No vamos al colegio hoy - digo

Entonces me vas a cuidar ? - pregunta serena

Si por - digo

Hay, estoy muerta - dice

Ja ja que chistosa - digo con sarcasmo

Entonces, me puedes traer algo, enfermera - dice riéndose

Como me dijiste - digo enojado

Dije me puedes traer algo enfermera - dice

Claro, te traeré algo llamado veneno - digo con malicia

Ve-ve-veneno - dice nerviosa

Si,si ya lo traigo - digo riendome maliciosamente

No, espera

Baje las escaleras para buscar un termómetro, agua fría y y trapos pero sólo chocaba con todo a mi paso donde habré dejado esos lentes, a si la mesa, ahora que recuerdo hoy llegaba una chica nueva, me hubiera gustado saber quién era, de todos modos no me importara

Serena, que haces aquí? - preguntó

Es que te tardabas, y quería ver que haces - dice apoyándose a una pared

Espera en el cuarto - digo

Ok - dice

Y deja de arrastrar mis sábanas - digo

Tengo frío, y yo arrastro lo que sea y si es tuyo mejor - dice molesta

Sigo buscando el termómetro pero no lo encuentro debí haberlo dejado en el baño,y si estaba ahí lleno una taza con agua fría y llevo un trapo

Para que es eso? - pregunta

Para tirarte lo en la cara - digo

Que buena enfermera, le tira agua a sus pacientes enfermos - dice ella

Ponte esto en la frente - digo

Gracias - dice

Si fuera por mí te dejo morir - digo

Que lindas palabras, hacen que mejore - dice con sarcasmo

Te estrangularía ahora pero tu madre, mi madre, y shauna me matan - digo molesto

Bueno entonces vemos tv - dice

Ok pero nada romántico, y dame el termómetro - digo

Porque nada romántico? - pregunta ella

Primero tienes 39.9 grados y segundo no quiero llantos por finales trágicos - digo recordando a shauna en el cine

Entonces algo de terror, o acción - dice

Quieres gritar de miedo, ver sangre y articulaciones por allí y allá - digo con una sonrisa maliciosa y un aura oscura

Eh, mejor y me dices que comeremos - dice cambiando el tema

Pancakes? - preguntó

SI, HAZLO YA - dice emocionada

Estas enferma pero tienes energía para gritar - digo molesto

Puede que este enferma hoy, pero para la comida tengo mucha, pero mucha energia - dice

Si, se nota y mucho - digo

Minutos después

Ten - digo

Esto, esta rico gracias - dice alegre

No te comas eso rapido - digo

SI, papá comere lento para no ahogarme con la comida - dice con sarcasmo

Espera un minuto, esta sonando mi celular - digo

Hola ash - dice clemont

Hola, no estan en clase? - pregunto

Si, pero el profesor sycamore falto - dice

Por eso es que hay mucho ruido - digo

Bueno porque no viniste? - pregunta

Ah, es que cof cof estoy enfermo - digo fingiendo toz

Ah espero que te recuperes - dice

Oye estas hablando con ash? - dice shauna por el celular

Si por? - dice

Pasame el celular debo decirle algo - dice

Que me diras shauna - digo

Y serena, que paso con serena? - pregunta

Que tiene que ver serena en esto? - pregunta clemont

Nada - dice shauna

Ella es la causante de que faltarmos - digo

Porque, que le paso - dice preocupada

Tiene fiebre - digo

Puedo hablar con ella - dice

Claro, serena ten - digo y le doy mi celular

Hola shauna - dice serena

Hola serena, como estas - dice shauna

Mal, enferma y con la peor enfermera del mundo - dice

A quien llamas enfermera? - digo molesto

Jajaja ash es enfermera jajajaja - dice shauna riendice

Shauna, te puedo escuchar sabes - digo molesto

Espera estoy en altavoz - dice

Si - digo

Shauna, dame el celular viene el director oak - dice clemont nervioso

Que - dice nerviosa

Ash, despues de clases ire a tu casa para que copies las clases de hoy - dice desesperado

Yo tambien voy - dice shauna

Adios - dice clemont

Adios - digo

Ash voy a ... - no termina porque vomita

Nooo, mi cama ahora tiene tu vomito - digo

Oye, me puedes ayudar a ir al baño, o quieres que siga vomitando aqui - dice con un aura oscura

Vamos rapido - digo y la llebo al baño

Perdon, vomite tu cama - dice triste

No es nada, solo debo limpiarlo y ya - eso salio de mi boca?

Eh me puedes ayudar a quitarme la ropa vomitada, pero no veas - dice sonrojada por la verguenza

Ah ok - digo apenado y la ayudo tapandome los ojos

Gracias - dice

Despues solo me limite a limpiar mi cuarto del vomito de serena, buscar sabanas limpias y meter en la lavodara las sucias junto la ropa de serena, limpiar el piso de vomito y perfumarlo para que no tubiera el olor a vomito

Ash, ayudame a salir me cai, pero no veas - dice serena

Ok espera - digo y busco unos goggles, busco una media y la coloco para no ver

Porque llevas eso? - pregunta

Quieres que te vea - digo

No, no quiero eso ayudame a levantarme - dice

Listo? tienes la toalla puesta? - pregunto

Si - dice

Bueno dejame y te cargo - digo, "porque estoy diciendo esto"

Gracias - dice

Tu ropa se esta lavando y tienes ropa limpia en la cama - digo

Que bien - dice

Y tu vomito lo limpie - digo

Wow, que rapido eres - dice

Cambiate - digo y salgo un momento de mi cuarto

Listo - dice

Luces bien para estar enferma - digo

Eh, tomare eso como un alago, que hora es? - pregunta

10:30 - digo

que aburrido - dice molesta

Pues, vomitona no podemos hacer nada mientras tu tengas fiebre - digo

Primero, pedazo de idiota no me llames vomitona, y segundo tienes videojuegos - dice

Que, quieres perder contra mi - digo retandola

Perder no esta en mi vocabulario - dice siguiendome el juego

Iniciamos a jugar varios videojuegos, en los de miedo siempre que aparecia un monstruo serena gritaba y la mataban muy rapido, en los juegos de aventura era muy buena incluso a pesar de ser nivel 1 le gano a varios de nivel 40 en el modo online, igual que en los juegos de lucha cada batalla online la ganaba y cada batalla que haciamos siempre me derrotaba nos demoramos tanto que no nos habiamos dado cuenta de la hora que era

SI, vamos 99 a 1 ganando serena - dice con un tono victorioso

Pues, la 99 victorias fueron porque te deje ganar - digo desesperado

Enserio, y los del online tambien se dejaron ganar?, soy un arma en los videojuegos nadie me puede parar - dice presumiendo

Pues arma veo que no tienes hambre asi que no hare comida - digo

Ya es tarde, cuantas horas jugamos? - pregunta sorprendida

Jugamos 5 horas, son las 3:05 de la tarde - digo

Wow el tiempo paso volando, y ahora tengo hambre - dice

Entonces a cocinar - digo

Oye, que cocinaras? - pregunta

Eh, no se que quieres - digo

Pues, quiero spaghetti con albondigas

1 hora despues

Ten spaghetti con albondigas - digo

Que rico - dice

procura no vomitar - digo

OLVIDALO YA KETCHUM, SUPERALO - dice enojada

COMO VOY A OLVIDAR QUE VOMITASTE MI CUARTO - digo tambien enojado

VOMITE Y QUE, NO ES MI CULPA QUE ME HAYA ENFERMADO - dice enojada

PUES, QUE RECUERDE SI ES TU CULPA - digo enojado

AH, NO TE SOPORTO ESTUPIDO, PORQUE NUESTRAS MADRES NOS OBLIGARON A ESTAR LOS DOS EN LAS MISMA CASA, SABEN QUE NOS ODIAMOS - dice

YO QUE SE ESTUPIDA CHIHUAHUA - digo

COMO ME LLAMASTE? - dice con un aura oscura

E-S-T-U-P-I-D-A C-H-I-H-U-A-H-U-A - digo deletreandole

ERES UN IDIOTA - dice y se lanza a golpearme

PARA DE GOLPEARME - digo deteniendo cada golpe

QUIEN ERES PARA MANDARME AH, TE ODIO, TE ODIO, TE ODIO - dice furiosa

ENSERIO?, PUES EL ODIO ES MUTUO Y YA DEJA DE GOLPEARME - digo y empujo a serena para que deje de golpearme pero termina golpeandose

Auch me duele - dice

Perdon, no pensaba que te fueras a golpear, dejame y busco el botiquin - digo y busco el botiquin para aplicar pomada en el tobillo de serena y luego vendarlo

Gracias - dice

Espero que ya no te duela, enserio perdon - digo

No te preocupes ya no duele y te perdono - dice

Ok, ya vengo suena el timbre - digo y voy a ver quie esta en la puerta

Hola - dice shauna

Hola ash - dice clemont

Hola, quien es ella? - digo y veo a una chica con el pelo azul

Como que ella ash - dice la chica

Eh, ya nos conocemos? - pregunto

Eh, si desde niños - dice

Espera un momento, DAWN - digo emocionado

Si, cuanto tiempo sin vernos ash - dice y me da un abrazo

Si, ya no pareces un chico - digo

Que dijiste - dice con un aura oscura

Digo que ahora te ves mas bonita jeje - digo temblando

Gracias - dice

Eh clemont tienes todas las libretas? - pregunto

Si ten - dice

Oye ash puedo usar el baño? - pregunta dawn

Si, esta al lado de mi cuarto en el segundo piso, en el primer pasillo - digo

Gracias - dice dawn

Por poco y el director oak nos ve haciendo desorden hoy - dice shauna

Si, el estaba pasando por cada salon para verificar como iban las clases - dice clemont

Wow, enserio paso eso, hubiera sido increible y terrorifico al mismo tiempo - digo

Oye ash, hay una chica en tu cama - dice dawn

Una chica en tu cuarto? - pregunta clemont

PERVERTIDO - grita shauna

Esperen no saquen conclusiones aun y mas tu SHAUNA - digo

Serena - dice shauna y va corriendo a abrazarla

Hola shauna - dice serena

Ahora shauna quiero una disculpa por decirme pervertido - digo

Perdon - dice shauna

Porque serena esta en tu casa? - pregunta clemont

Bueno, es una larga historia - digo y les cuento todo a clemont y dawn

Por favor, no le digan a nadie - dice serena

Ok, no diremos nada y ya nos tenemos que ir - dice clemont

Enserio, yo me queria quedar un rato mas, pero mi madre se enojara si llego tarde - dice dawn

Bueno adios - digo

Adios - dicen

Serena como te sientes? - pregunto

Mejor que antes gracias a tus cuidados enfermera - dice serena

Como me dijiste - digo con un aura oscura

Oh nada enfermera

 **Perdon por ausentarme un largo tiempo, es que mi celular se daño, y ahora se preguntara que tiene que ver mi celular pues hay es donde hago todos los capitulos y se me corrige algunas palabras y creo que hay errores en este capitulo no se si la otra semana podre subir un nuevo capitulo, espero que sea posible**

 **digan que idea les gustaria y si ignoran esto un gatito muere y no quieren ver un gatito muerto o si?**

 **chao y esperen por un nuevo capitulo**


	8. Festival De Musica

Capitulo 8

Hoy la cantante aria presenta su nueva canción ''Side To Side'' - decía la presentadora

OH POR ARCEUS, ARIAAAAAAAA - grito de la emoción

Serena cállate que me dejaras sordo - dice ash quejándose

Es, aria, ARIAAAAAAAAAAAAA - grito más emocionada

Aria? admito que canta, pero no es la gran cosa como para tantos gritos - dice ash con un tono de desinterés por aria

Porque dices eso, es ARIA la gran cantante de estos tiempos - digo

La gran cantante de estos tiempos? enserio, no le veo nada de gran cantante, solo es una chica y ya - dice ash

Una chica y ya? - digo

Si una chica y ya - dice

Como te atreves a decir eso - dice shauna lanzándose encima de ash

Shauna? - dijimos ash y yo

Aria es increíble, estúpido - dice enojada golpeando a ash

Shauna cálmate - dice ash tratando de calmarla

Quieres que me calme, con lo que dijiste estúpido - dice enojada

Eso shauna acabalo, HAZLO SUFRIR - digo yo apoyando a shauna

Deja de avivar las llamas - dice enojado

RETRACTATE DE TUS ACCIONES - dice aún más enojada

Ya, ya me retracto de lo que dije, ya deja de golpearme - dice ash irritado

Ok - dice para dejar de golpear a ash

Otra cosa, como entraste? - pregunta

Ah, use la copia de la llave que me dio serena - dice con una sonrisa como si fuera ´´normal´´

Ok, te dio una copia de la que yo no sabía y que lo hablaremos después, y porque estas aquí - dice ash

Se te olvido verdad? - dice shauna

Que se me olvido - dice

Hoy vamos a salir con dawn para enseñarle la ciudad, pero como te demorabas tuve que venir a buscarte - dice

Bueno vamos - dice ash

Entonces, me quedo sola - digo. Al fin entro en la conversación

Si quieres ven con nosotros, entre más será mucho mejor - dice shauna

Enserio? - digo

Ven si quieres, de todos modos sino vienes Adam y Josh te harán compañía - dice causando que me sonroje de la vergüenza

Flashback

O por arceus Adam me beso, pero yo amo a Josh - digo confundida

Serena, necesito ayuda - dice ash

Ay, arceus estoy confundida, yo lo amo a Josh, pero Adam me beso y no sé qué hacer - digo

Serena te de que... que estás haciendo? - dice ash

E-esto y-yo - digo nerviosa

Por eso no me ayudabas, ok te dejo con tus novios virtuales jajaja - dice para irse riéndose

Oye, ash espera, esto nadie lo debe saber, no se lo digas a nadie y olvida esto - digo desesperada

Fin de flashback

Ketchum te dije que lo olvidaras - digo sonrojada de la vergüenza

Serena, pensé que habías superado los simuladores de citas - dice shauna

Pues, no lo hizo - dice ash

Vámonos, dawn nos espera - digo, para cambiar de tema

Duramos unos minutos caminando hacia donde estaba dawn, en el camino shauna y yo hablamos sobre ese tema de ''Adam y Josh'' y ash estuvo escuchando música, cuando llegamos dawn se encontraba en una fuente, enseguida nos vio vino corriendo hacia nosotros abrazando y dándole un beso en la mejilla lo cual me molestaba, esperen ... PORQUE ME MOLESTABA, NO ME GUSTA ASH ES MAS LO ODIO, LO QUIERO VER MUERTO, NO ME IMPORTA LO QUE LE PASE, aunque él se preocupó por mi cuando ocurrió lo de calem y cuando enferme lo cual fue muy lindo de su parte, NO QUE ES ESTO, ESTOY TOTALMENTE CONFUNDIDA Y NO CONFUNDIDA COMO LO DE ADAM Y JOSH

Bueno, a donde quieres ir - dice ash

Hay un café cerca del colegio vamos? - dice dawn alegre

No gracias, no quiero - dice ash

Ok... vamos al cine - dice dawn

No - dice ash, mirando a shauna

Siento que ha pasado algo, pero lo dejare pasar, vamos al parque de diversiones - dice dawn sonriendo

NO, A ESE LUGAR NO - gritamos los tres al mismo tiempo

No me tienen que gritar, si no quieren ir dígalo no griten - dice dawn molesta

Perdón - dijimos

Bueno, yo no conozco ciudad lumiose, enséñenme los lugares que conocen - dice dawn

Vamos a las boutiques - digo

Si, vamos - dice las dos

Nos dirigimos a varias boutiques, probándonos ropa, haciendo que ash llevara las bolsas de ropa que cada una de nosotras compraba, el pobre solo gritaba cuanta ropa habíamos comprado, que las bolsas pesan, por compramos tanta ropa y mas

Tengo hambre, ya hemos estado ya en varias tiendas y aún siguen comprando - dice ash molesto

Cálmate ashiboy, después comeremos - dice dawn

Odio que me digan así dawn - dice ash más molesto

Como me veo - dice dawn, vestía una blusa negra, junto una minifalda del mismo color

Te ves... bien - dice mirando otro lado para ocultar su sonrojo

Qué lindo, bueno compro esto y vamos a comer - dice dawn

Espera... voy a probarme esto - digo cogiendo lo primero que encuentro

Corro al probador sin saber que había cogido, cuando llego enseguida veo que elegí una top rojo con una S y un short también rojo

Serena estas bien, te estas tardando mucho - dice shauna

Ya voy - digo

Ok - dice

Y, c-como m-me veo - digo sonrojada con pena

Wok, esa eres tu serena?, te queda maravilloso - dice shauna

Shauna tiene razón, sin duda el rojo es tu color, y tú que piensas ash - dice dawn

Ah, eh te queda bien - dice ash sonrojado

Ash, el rojo también es tu color - dice dawn bromeando por el sonrojo de ash

Como sea, las espero afuera - dice yéndose molesto

Ups, volví a hacerlo enojar, jajaja - dice dawn riéndose

Y siempre haces eso - dice shauna

Sip, desde niños lo hago, vamos a pagar ya que si ni tardamos ashiboy se va a enojar mucho, y serena es una obligación que te compres eso - dice

Claro que lo comprare - digo

Después de pagar la ropa y obviamente obligar a hash que llevara las bolsas, por petición de el desde hace ya varias tiendas, fuimos a una cafetería que se encontraba cerca

Al fin, me estaba muriendo de hambre - dice ash comiendo una hamburguesa

Deja de hablar con la boca llena - digo molesta

Bueno, después de comer, ir a casa a descansar - dice ash

Y quien dijo que esto ha terminado - dice dawn sacando 4 boletos

Dawn, no me digas que - dice ash

Si, son boletos para el festival de música de hoy, aunque admito que fue un poco difícil encontrar una para serena, no sabía que vendría hoy - dice dawn

Dawn eres la mejor, por eso te quiero - dice ash abrazando a dawn

Si yo también te quiero - dice dawn

Vaya, te tomaste la molestia de buscarme un boleto para mí, gracias - digo

No hay de que, además no podía dejar que no lo disfrutaras - dice dawn aun en los brazos de ash

Y que artistas se presentaran? - dice shauna

Varios, se presentaran algunos dj, bandas y artistas muy reconocidos como aria - dice dawn

ARIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA DAWN ERES LA MEJOR, POR ESO TE QUEREMOS - gritamos shauna y yo abrazando a dawn

Sí, yo también las quiero, pero me afición - dice para alejarnos de ella

Y que haremos con las bolsas? - digo

Yo vivo cerca, solo iré unos minutos con shauna y volveremos - dice dawn

Conmigo? - dice shauna

Si contigo - dice dawn yéndose con shauna dejándome sola con ash

Hoy vas a ver lo que es música de verdad - dice ash

Estas diciendo que aria no es música? - digo

No dije que escucharas música de verdad, y lo de aria ya te dije que tiene una buena voz, pero no es la cosa para tantos gritos - dice, dejando un silencio entre los dos por varios minutos

Ash - digo, para romper el silencio

Si? - dice

Desde cuando conoces a dawn? - digo

Bueno, a ella la conozco desde hace mucho, la conocí antes que a ti y clemont y los tres nos hicimos amigos ella fue la primera en conocer mi secreto de que uso lentes - dice

Pero tú no usas mucho tus lentes, hoy has estado sin ellos - digo

Si porque uso lentes de contacto, pero si duro mucho tiempo usando lentes de contacto me duelen los ojos, por eso solo el uso cuando salgo - dice

Y te duelen los ojos - digo

Ahora no, pero si me comienza a doler vengo preparado - dice sacando unas pastillas

Son para tus ojos - digo

Si solo tomo una y tendría que descansar solo eso, y desde cuando te importa cómo me siento? - dice

Bueno, como vivimos juntos por ahora, y tú me cuidas por ahora, yo también debo hacerlo ayuda mutua - digo

Si claro, ayuda mutua - dice

Ash te puedo hacer una pregunta - digo

Dilo - dice

Te gusta dawn - digo

Y esa pregunta porque? - dice

Solo curiosidad, nada mas - digo

Pues no, yo no veo a dawn como una novia o una esposa - dice

Y como ves a dawn - digo

Como la hermana que nunca tuve, ella siempre ha estado allí para escucharme incluso, cuando se mudó a otra ciudad, y yo estaré para ella cuando me necesite - dice

De que tanto hablan ustedes dos eh - dice dawn

Nada importante - dice ash

Bueno ya nos tenemos que ir, el único transporte en que podemos ir es en metro - dice dawn

En metro - decimos ash y yo al mismo, con gesto de disgusto por parte de ambos

Si, pasa algo? - dice dawn

No, nada importante - decimos

Fuimos a la estación de metro más cercana, cogimos uno de los últimos trenes que llegaban por lo que tardo mucho, al principio iba casi vacío, con poca gente entre ellos unas chicas que se quedaban mirando como tontas a ash, que chicas tan molestas que es lo que ven a ketchum, pocos minutos entraron varias personas que se llenó creo haber escuchado los gritos de esas chicas, pobres almas en desgracia por estar mirándolo se lastimaron, que bueno que íbamos sentados gracias arceus.

Y cuanto falta para llegar? - pregunto

Unos minutos - dice dawn

Hay arceus, vamos a ver a aria - dice shauna emocionada

Sí, es como un sueño - digo

Ash, ash, Ash, tierra a ash - dice dawn siendo ignorada por ash

Déjame ayudarte - digo para darle un golpe

Que pasa, no dejan escuchar música en paz - dice enojado

Tu no debes ignorar a las personas cuando te hablan - digo también molesta

Como sea, que quieren - dice

Queremos saber que artista quieres ver - dice dawn

Primero no es aria, y segundo son varias bandas como imagine garchomp u otros - dice

Bueno ya llegamos - dice dawn

Cuando llegamos el lugar era un gran campo, había varios puestos de comida rápida, un gran escenario, varias pantallas gigantes, muchas luces y reflectores, máquinas de humo todo era increíble y poco a poco llegaba mas y más gente.

Wow, que increíble - digo emocionada

Tienes razón - dice dawn

Y cuando cantara aria? - pregunta shauna

Pues primero se presentan los artistas y bandas nuevas - dice ash

Y aquí dice que aria se presentara después de imagine garchomp - dice dawn

Wow, que coincidencia de la vida - dice ash

Pobres serán opacados por aria - digo

Ya quisieras - dice

Como sea esto, no es una competencia de quien es el mejor - dice dawn

Dawn tiene razón, aunque si fuera una competencia aria ganaría - dice shauna

Obviamente, aria es la mejor - digo

Arceus estas chicas nunca cambiaran - dice ash dando un suspiro

El show comenzó como decía ash con los artistas y bandas nuevas, era tan increíble, la música, las luces, las coreografías de algunos artistas era maravillosa la gente se emocionaba más por cada artista que aparecía, al ser nuevos eran poco conocidos pero su música era increíble y era muy emocionante saber más de ellos con cada canción y cada nuevo artista que pasaba, después comenzaron a pasar artista más conocidos como Little harmony o fifth mix entre otros, pero hubo mucha emoción y gritos cuando aparecieron imagine garchomp, ash me veía con cara de ahora sabrás lo que es música, y no lo niego ellos eran increíbles, ash tenía razón pero no lo suficiente para alcanzar a aria que estaba saliendo, todas las personas incluyéndome comenzaron a gritar y mucho, varias personas comenzaron a moverse haciendo que sea más estrecho impidiéndome ver.

No puedo ver nada - digo molesta

Te ayudo? - dice ash

Como, montándome en tus hombros - digo con ironía

Como es que adivinas - dice arrodillándose

Enserio, porque? - pregunto

Ayuda mutua, como tú dices - dice sonriendo

Y eso - digo

Solo hazlo rápido antes de que cambie de opinión - dice

Ok - digo para montarme en sus hombros

Trata de no asfixiarme - dice

Ok - digo y él se levanta

Con solo ver el escenario, era maravilloso era aria cantando éxitos como ''Problem'', ''Focus'' y ''Break Free'' pero también canciones de su nuevo álbum como ''Dangerous Woman'' e ''Into you'' pero lo mejor fue cuando comenzó a cantar ''Side To Side'', muchos comenzaron a cantar a todo pulmón incluyéndome.

I've been here all night  
I've been here all day  
And boy, got me rockin' side to side  
Let them know

I'm talkin' to ya  
See you standing over there with your body  
Feeling like I wanna rock with your body  
And we don't gotta think 'bout nothin' ('bout nothin')  
I'm comin' at ya  
Cause I know you got a bad reputation  
Doesn't matter, cause you give me temptation  
And we don't gotta think 'bout nothin' ('bout nothin')

These friends keep talkin' way too much  
Saying I should give you up  
Can't hear them no, cause I...

I've been here all night  
I've been here all day  
And boy, got me walkin' side to side  
I've been here all night  
I've been here all day  
And boy, got me walkin' side to side (side to side)

Been tryna hide it  
Baby what's it gonna hurt if they don't know?  
Makin' everybody think that we solo  
Just as long as you know you got me (you got me)  
And boy I got ya  
Cause tonight I'm making deals with the devil  
And I know it's gonna get me in trouble  
Just as long as you know you got me

These friends keep talkin' way too much  
Saying I should give you up  
Can't hear them no, cause I...

I've been here all night  
I've been here all day  
And boy, got me walkin' side to side (side to side)  
I've been here all night  
(Been here all night, baby)  
I've been here all day  
(Been here all day, baby)  
And boy, got me walkin' side to side (side to side)

This the new style with the fresh type of flow  
Wrist icicle, ride chick bicycle  
Come true yo, get you this type of blow  
If you wanna menage I got a tricycle

All these girls, flows is my mini-me  
Body smiling, so they call me young Aria smiling chick  
Singers in they feelings cause they feelin' me  
Uh, I-I give zero chucks and I got zero chill in me  
Kissing me, copped the blue box that say Tiffany  
Curry with the shot, just tell 'em to call me Stephanie  
Gun pop and I make my gum pop  
I'm the queen of rap, young Aria run pop

These friends keep talkin' way too much  
Saying I should give him up  
Can't hear them no, cause I...

I've been here all night  
I've been here all day  
And boy, got me walkin' side to side (side to side)  
I've been here all night  
(Been here all night baby)  
I've been here all day  
(Been here all day baby)  
Boy, got me walkin' side to side (side to side)

This the new style with the fresh type of flow  
Wrist icicle, ride chick bicycle  
Come true yo, get you this type of blow  
If you wanna menage I got a tricycle

AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH ESTO ES INCREIBLE - grito

Si, si, deja de moverte tanto que nos vamos a caer - dice

Ahora va a cantar ''Touch It'' AAAAAHHHHHHHH - grito emocionada

Serena, ya cálmate por un momento - dice

Arceus, esto es increi ... AAAAAAAHHHHHHH - grito asustada debido a que estaba cayendo al suelo

Cuidado - dice sosteniendo mi cuerpo con sus brazos

Estas bien - digo preocupada

Debería ser yo quien pregunte eso, amortigüe tu caída - dice

Gracias, pero tus estas bien - digo

Si, solo me golpee la espalda con el suelo, tengo tu cuerpo encima como en el metro, ah y perdí una lente así que no puedo ver en un ojo - dice irónicamente

Perdón, te ayudo a buscar tu lente - digo

Wow, te importa más esto que aria - dice

No, créeme si estuviera viendo el show todavía por mí que te parta un rayo, pero me siento culpable, por mi tú te lastimaste y perdiste un lente evitando que yo me lastimara, y por eso debo ayudarte - digo

De todas maneras hay mucha gente aquí, alguien ya debió pisarlo y el espacio no es mucho, es similar al metro - dice pesimista

Vamos, no seas tan pesimista lo vamos a encontrar - digo tratando de animarlo

Serena, no es pesimista es ser realista, no lo voy a encontrar - dice

Enserio, mira lo acabo de encontrar - digo encontrado el lente de ash (mágicamente)

Qué? me estás hablando enserio - dice confundido

No mira - digo

Eres bruja - dice impresionado

No idiota, te dije que lo encontraría y aquí esta - digo

Que quieres que diga oh serena siempre tuviste la razón - dice sarcásticamente

Puedes leer mentes? - digo

Deja ya las estupideces, ayúdame a colocarlo no puedo mover mis brazos para hacerlo y no lastimes mi ojo eh que eres buena lastimándome - dice

Ok, ya está - digo

Gracias, sabes a pesar de esto me he divertido y más con todos tus gritos de loca jajaja - dice riéndose

Me sorprende que no hayas gritado con imagine garchomp - digo

Eso se llama control, pero tú eras ARIAAAAAA, O POR ARCEUUUUUUUSSSSSSS jajajaja - dice riéndose

Tan loca estoy, jajaja - digo riéndome

Sé que este no es el momento indicado para decir esto pero me preocupa saber que hay entre ti y calen - dice entre serio y preocupado

Bueno como tú dices no es el momento indicado para hablar de ello, pero no sé si seguimos siendo amigos después de lo que paso - digo

De todos modos ten cuidado, no confió en ese chico - dice

Por Favor es calem él no me haría daño además se cuidarme sola - digo

Ok, mujer que se cuida sola jaja - dice riéndose

Oye, se cuidarme sola - digo reprochándole

Si, si - dice

Es enserio - digo dándole golpecitos

Jajajaja, - dice riéndose

De que te ríes? - pregunto

De ti, pareces una niña actuando así que me hace pensar que me necesitas mucho - dice

No me hables como si fuera una bebe - digo molesta

Solo bromeaba, te enojas tan rápido como una niña - dice

No me digas niña - digo golpeándole la cara

Auch - dice

Eso te pasa por hacerme enojar, jajaja - digo riéndome

Jajajaja - se ríe

Y lo que quedo del festival fue así, el estuvo tirado en el suelo y yo encima de el por mucho tiempo, pero almenos estábamos hablando tonterías y pasamos el resto de la noche riéndonos.

Ah aria estuvo grandiosa, verdad serena - dice shauna alegre

Grandiosa no pude ver casi nada, y el final me lo perdí - digo triste

Si quieres puedes ver en mi celular lo grabe - dice

Enserio, gracias - digo alegre

*Grabación*

Shauna tengo una idea - dice dawn en la grabación

Excelente idea hazla - dice shauna

Ahora va a cantar ''touch it'' AAAAAAAHHHHHH - grito

Serena ya cálmate por un momento - dice ash

A la una, a las dos y a las tres - dice dawn para empujar a ash

Arceus, esto es increi ... AAAAAHHHH - grito

Buena esa - dice shauna

Ahora estarán en el suelo por mucho tiempo - dice dawn

Y que pase lo que tenga que pasar, oh mira aria está cantando ''touch it'' - dice shauna

*Fin de la grabación*

Con que fue su culpa de que serena cayera - dice ash con un aura asesina

Por su culpa estuve encima de ash por horas e hicieron que me perdiera a aria, A ARIA - digo enojada

Lo hicimos por una buena causa - dice dawn asustada

Cual - dice ash

Amor - dice shauna asustada

Amor, AMOR - digo enojada

Si, sabes que es tarde ya deberíamos irnos verdad shauna - dice dawn

Si es muy tarde, vamos dawn - dice shauna para salir corriendo las dos

DAWN - dice ash furioso

SHAUNA - digo furiosa

 **Holaaaaaaaaa si ya se que me demore en publicar capitulo si lo se mi culpa pero estaba bloqueado en inspiracion y tambien tenia cosas de estudio que evitaban que actualiara**

 **tratare de actualizar la proxima semana, gracias por leer y nos vemos en un mes okno chaoooooo**


End file.
